The Fallen City
Description The Fallen City is the last area you will encounter before you reach the last boss. Upon the very first entry of the area, the city is pretty much empty of any enemies, and is instead filled with the spirits of Arisen and Pawns lost within Bitterblack Isle. This allows for easy passage to the final arena where you will fight Daimon. It contains a large collection of houses with narrow alleys and easily accessible roofs, allowing for travel using the rooftops. Bodies of the past inhabitants (and possibly past Arisen and their respective Pawns) litter the street corners. The city is located on top of an underground plateau, and one may fall off the edge if not careful. * (Post-Daimon) Being the last area prior to the boss, the Fallen City boasts extremely powerful enemies, which can prove fatal given the small corridors that limit maneuverability. As such, one should notably prepare beforehand prior to crossing the city (unless you haven't yet entered Daimon's lair, Bitterblack Sanctum, in which case the city would be empty.) If you plan on fighting here be ready to face multiple Living Armors, Thunderwyverns, Eliminators, and even Death--all at the same time. It is possible to run through the city or scale the roof tops to avoid the mass of enemies in order to just get to Daimon's door. Overview This area is (initially, first playthrough and story purposes) abandoned, save lingering spirits which vanish as you draw near. A small cavern just a short distance off feeds the lower area with chilling, if not freezing water (interestingly enough, if one were to fall here, there is no blood when the unfortunate individual falls. Thus meaning, there are none of the Brine here). Corpses of the dead reside in piles as well as grouped together next to or next dwellings. Interestingly, if one reads Ashe's Account via the Monument of Remembrance, he will describe his ruined village. Olra also states that the Arisen which called this place into existence is no more--which means Ashe did in fact imagine the final area to be as such, lest proves a strong theory opposed to fact. Enemies First playthrough: none *Leaving the city before killing Daimon and resting can spawn Strigoi and Corrupted Pawns. If that so, watch out for rooftop where mage likes to cast High/Grand Maelstrom on your party, usually resulting in a party wipe if not hindered. Also beware Striders that use charged shot that is lethal when you jump on top of houses, this will send your pawn, or you, into the abyss. Second playthrough: *Living Armor *Eliminators *Wyvern *Thunderwyvern *Death can spawn here when you enter the area without prompting. *A spell casting Cursed Dragon can spawn after you kill the Wyverns This room has two combinations for monster spawns #Up to eight Eliminators will spawn around the City area, two Wyverns who can cast spells can be seen almost immediately after entering the area and three Living Armors spawn on the bridge that lead to Daimon. #Three Living Armors spawn in the city area, a Thunderwyvern can be seen upon entering the area and three Eliminators spawn on the bridge to Daimon. Related Quests *The Wages of Death IV *Visions of the End I *Visions of the End II *Visions of the End III Loot Possible Chest loot, refer to map: All loot listed is both Pre-Daimon and Post-Daimon unless otherwise specifically noted as Post-Daimon only. *'Chest #01' **Cockatrice Liquor **Harspud Sauce **Steel Nut Salve *'Chest #02' **Fiendish Essence **Rift Cluster **Rift Bicrystal ** Jewel of Summoning ** Godly Analeptic (Post-Daimon) **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) ** Surging Light Tome (Post-Daimon) ** Rift Polycrystal (Post-Daimon) *'Chest #03' **Panacea **Rancid Bait Meat *'Chest #04' **Panacea **Demon's Periapt ** Monk's Periapt (Post-Daimon) *'Chest #05' **Throwblast **Rift Cluster *'Chest #06' **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Polycrystal *'Chest #07' **Rancid Bait Meat **Conqueror's Periapt **Rift Bicrystal *'Chest #08' **Lordly Tonic **Fiendish Essence **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Cluster ** Godly Analeptic(Post-Daimon?) **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) *'Chest #09' **Liftstone **Fiendish Extract **Decade-Dried Harspud *'Chest #10' **Liftstone **Perfect Rift Crystal **Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) *'Chest #11' **Cockatrice Liquor **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Polycrystal **Vivifying Incense **Godly Analeptic **Jewel of Summoning **Surging Light Tome **Steel Nut Salve **Harspud Sauce *'Chest #12' **Monk's Periapt **Conqueror's Periapt **Demon's Periapt **Rancid Bait Meat **Panacea *'Chest #13' **Perfect Rift Crystal ** Rift Polycrystal **Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 (Pre and Post-Daimon) *'Chest #14' **Rift Polycrystal ** Balmy Incense *'Chest #15' **Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 **Rift Polycrystal *'Chest #16' **Sour Ambrosial Meat **Moldy Pumpkin **Giant Rank Fish **Goldbean Grind **Decoction of Bandlily *'Chest #17' **Auspicious Incense **Rift Cluster **Rift Bicrystal **Vivifying Incense **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 *'Chest #18' **Rift Bicrystal **Golden Talisman **Martyr's Talisman *'Chest #19' **Perfect Rift Crystal **Rift Polycrystal **Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 (Pre-Daimon) **Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 **Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 (Pre-Daimon) **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) *'Chest #20' **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) **Surging Light Tome **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Polycrystal (rare) **Rift Cluster **Auspicious Incense ** Godly Analeptic **Lordly Tonic **Fiendish Essence **Vivifying Incense *'Chest #21' **Conqueror's Periapt **Monk's Periapt **Demon's Periapt **Panacea **Rancid Bait Meat Quest Items: *Macabre Sculpture x2 (check map) *Moonbeam Gem (check map) Can be gathered: *Pyrepipe *Nightfall Cresset *Lunanise *Wakestone *Decaying Grimoire *Month-Dried Harspud *Sour Ambrosial Meat *Ceramic Jug *Pumpkin *Giant Rotten Fish *Moldy Carrot *Brick Can be mined from Ore Deposits: *Rubicite *Diamond *Moonstone On the roof next to Chest 19 will be a Wakestone on a dead body, this will respawn seemingly every 7 days. (Pre- and Post- Daimon) Points of Interest Notes *Barroch states or that you as well as he wander about the imaginary world of your "host", which in this case, as Olra also states that Daimon is the master of this terrible place as he called it into existence. With these two comments given by both characters, an idea if not fact can be drawn that this area, The Fallen City, is indeed where Ashe was initially from (a portion of his ruined village afore he was made an Arisen)--albeit a much darker form. *The Epitaph, near Olra, tells of Ashe's home and village being destroyed--much like the Fallen City appears and like as not, this area is merely a ghastly image of what he had seen before Grette took him along with her of her own choosing.